User blog:ChickenRave/Asdema, the Wicked Alchemist
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Asdema, the Wicked Waitress is a custom champion in League of Legends, created by ChickenRave. Abilities | }} |leveling2 = |range = 500 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} |leveling2 = |range = 300 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} |range = 600 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} Quotes Upon selecting Asdema: *"Let's get this started!" Game start: *"Let's go, summoner!" 1/5 times when Sadism gets triggered: *"Haha! Take that!" Upon casting Preparation: *"I'll make this place my bar! Happy hour!" *"Please share with your allies, Gragas!" near an ally Gragas Triggered automatically when an ally Gragas uses a bottle of Berry Juice: *"Better than whatever's in your barrel, isn't it?" Jokes: *"Even Amumu can have a happy hour!" *"I see you staring at me. Are you... thirsty?" Taunts: *"I can't set you on fire, you're clearly no match!" *"What is it, you can't see... straight?" near a female champion *"You could fit your whole head in between!" near a male champion *"Cheers!" near Gragas Lore Asdema was a waiter in a pub. Using her appeal to make her customers drink more, she found her life boring and kept waiting for a change. One day, a man walked in and ordered an excessive amount of beer "to forget the trouble he got himself in". Drinking each bottle one after the other, he told the woman how he got forced to join the League of Legends before breaking down crying. Altruist by nature, Asdema couldn't let it happen and decided to take his place. Soon she found out she got deceived and the man just wanted to get her killed, she sank into madness and started preparing dangerous potions to defend herself, until she met Gragas who helped her get back some mental health and fight better. Since then, she's enjoying how her life changed and has a lot of fun distracting her allies and opponents with her great curves. Advice As Asdema: *Using Morphine on allied minions can prevent the enemy from getting some last hits. This method will be most effective under an enemy turret's range, as it will also allow your team a few more hits before the current wave gets fully killed. *Landing Morphine on enemies makes it easier to follow up with Acid, which makes your cooldowns go faster if you don't get your victims out of sight. *Use Preparation in a safe place, as soon as you can. Your usual cooldowns are still counted, so you don't use a charge when it would normally be ready. This way, you can keep your prepared phials for moments where you need some burst. Against Asdema: *Make her panic and she will probably use her stacks of Preparation to kill you. This way, you don't let her phials stack in, which would allow her a longer burst. *Avoid Acid and her cooldowns will go twice slower than if you don't. She will usually start with Morphine to reduce your speed. *Zone her teammates out of Berry Juice's landing area, so you can apply crowd control with no big problem. Watch out for bottles in your target's inventory. Asdema's allies: *If you have room in your inventory, ask Asdema for some Berry Juice bottles so you can survive without her being around. *Damage over time effects will trigger her passive. *Asdema can only protect you from physical damage, watch out for mages she can only slow down. Category:Custom champions